


So Glad to Meet You, Angeles

by assbutt_Tia_Bane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbutt_Tia_Bane/pseuds/assbutt_Tia_Bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Angeles is a second year college student stuck studying medicine when his real passion lies in literature and art. He shares a chemistry class with the gorgeous and completely out of his league, Dean Winchester; a womanizer who happens to absolutely completely suck at chemistry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by the doodles of buttinspectorkirby.tumblr.com  
> I'll be trying to update this every other day, mostly on weekdays.

"Yeah, mom, I got the care package," Castiel was on the phone with his mom, fingering the box she had sent that was filled with colorful packaged junk food that he could really do without. "I love it. A nice bit of home is really welcomed among all the stress I'm under right now."

"I should've gotten you healthy stuff then, huh? Well, just try not to stress eat, or at least work it off. No one wants to take health tips from a fat doctor." Naomi said with a laugh. Castiel got a bitter feeling in his stomach and suddenly didn't want to look at the care package anymore.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I could use a shower. Mind if I let you go?"

"Yeah, sure, hun. I'll give dad your love, okay?"

Acid filled the back of his throat and he choked as he said, "Okay. Give some to yourself too. Bye mom."

"Bye Cas." _Click._

Castiel tossed his phone onto his bed and with one fluid movement kicked the package towards his roommate and grabbed a towel. "Sweet," Cas heard Jimmy remark as he closed the door behind himself and walked into the depressingly grey hallway that was the student housing. Humming softly, he made his way down the hall towards the shower room. He heard loud voices and laughter coming from the small common area up ahead and debated whether or not the shower was really worth the possibility of social interaction. He ran his hand through his hair again and decided that it wouldn't last another day and that he did indeed have to walk past a group of people. Cas entered the common area and made for the hallway at the other end that led to the shower room; his head held high and staring determinedly forward. 

"Hey! Cas!"

 _Shit._ "Hey Hester," Castiel tried to fake a grin at the advancing girl, but based off the look on her face he guessed that it had come off as more of a grimace.

"Oh, sorry, you probably just wanna go shower..." Hester fidgeted awkwardly and tried to smile past a growing blush.

Cas nodded at the towel draped over his shoulder. "The towel gave me away, huh. Sorry, my hair needs washing."

"Um," a puzzled smile danced across her face. "Shouldn't you have shampoo then?"

"Shit." Cas sighed. He really didn't feel like walking back to his room, grabbing his toiletries and walking all the way back. "I forgot it. I guess I can chat with you and your friends for awhile then. No need to walk in on Jimmy making out with the junk food my mom just sent me."

Hester smiled and the pinkness of her cheeks lessened as she and Castiel sat in two ugly armchairs that were clearly designed with college in mind. Cas nodded at some discarded textbooks at Hester's feet.

"Studying hard I see."

She laughed. "Well, it's all mythology stuff. You know, gods and demons and all that crap. Surprisingly not as fun a subject as I thought it would be. Although I think the stuff on angels is kinda cool."

"My parents thought so too,"

"Really? Are they like...bible doctors or something?"

Cas laughed at the term. "No, just regular doctors. But really religious. I'm named after the angel Cassiel, and my brothers' names are Balthazar and Gabriel."

"Oh, are they doctors too?"

"Ha! No. Gabriel's a pastry chef and Balthazar owns some wine vineyards. That's probably why my parents are more pushy when it comes to my medical degree. "The Family Business" and all. Don't see how it's really a family business when its just the two of them running a private practice but," Castiel shrugged and looked to Hester to continue the conversation.

"Hey! Dipshit!" Jimmy entered and threw a bottle of shampoo into Cas' lap. "I noticed you forgot something,"

Cas smiled and threw a couch pillow at Jimmy's head. "And I noticed you're not busy fucking that bag of Funions my mom sent. What, is it not in the mood?"

"Hey, what I do with my time is my own business. Go take a shower, don't kill Hester with your stench, your face is enough of a turn off."

Cas smiled and got up. "Later Hester. Read some more myths, they're bound to get interesting."

 

* * *

 

The sky was the grey of promised rain when Castiel left for his first class the next morning. A frown had settled on his face and a crease was deepening in between his eyebrows as he thought of the dull lecture that loomed ahead. It wasn't that he didn't like his chemistry professor, she was just a bit hard to understand. He wasn't sure what accent she had, but she pronounced 'ions' like 'irons' and it was starting to drive him crazy. Plus, she taught directly from the textbook so there wasn't much point in getting up for an eight o'clock class when he could sleep in and read the textbook himself in his downtime. Well, that is if he actually had downtime. Instead of following along with the lectures, lately Castiel had taken to drawing in his sketchbook and halfheartedly taking occasional notes in the margins of his chem book.

Castiel reached the sciences building just as a light mist of rain started to fall lazily from the sky. He wasn't the first to the lecture hall, but it was nowhere near crowded and he was able to find a comfortable seat near the back where he could effectively slack off. His talk with Hester the previous day had inspired him to delve into the drawing of mythical creatures and he started doodling a three-headed puppy tripping over one of its ears. Soon the lecture hall filled up and Professor Colt began talking.

"New semester, new lab partners. You'll find the list in your email-" Castiel, like the others, opened his laptop and opened his student account. "-and you'll also see the lab dates. I believe the first one is this Friday. Now, open your textbooks to the assigned reading and..." but Castiel wasn't paying attention. There in the email he had found his name and the name of his lab partner.

" _Angeles, Castiel_ | _Winchester, Dean_ " Cas swallowed but his throat was still completely dry. A few rows up, Dean Winchester turned and smiled when he spotted Castiel who probably looked like he was about to vomit. Cas knew who Dean was. He flipped back a few pages in his sketchbook and saw his own drawing of the candy apple green eyes he had become enticed with the last semester. He found his pencil and began shading in an unfinished sketch of Dean's lips before he came to and slammed his sketchbook closed. A cold sweat had begun to gather on his palms and he licked his lips several times before he was able to settle down, open his sketchbook again, and continue the drawing of the three-headed puppy, giving it spine ridges for good measure.

By the end of class Cas had succeeded in drawing a dragon and an armor clad angel who looked suspiciously like a mix of the archangel Michael and of a certain short haired lab partner. He was busy adjusting the intensity of the angel's eyes when the class was dismissed. He hurriedly packed his things and tried not to notice Dean lingering by the door, smiling and  telling his friends that he'd meet up with them later.

"Hi Castiel," He half waved and then held out his hand to Cas.

Cas was so suddenly nervous he lost all of his social graces and had no idea what an outstretched hand meant until Dean was awkwardly putting his hand down.

"Hello Dean," is all he could manage to get out over his embarrassment and he was concentrating so hard on not blushing he was sure that he looked constipated.

"So...it looks like we'll be working together this semester. That is, if you don't request someone else." It looked as if some of Castiel's awkwardness was rubbing off on Dean.

" I can't imagine wanting to do that," Cas said as he started off down the hall with Dean. At least they were walking and he had an excuse to not make eye contact.

"Well, good. I've heard you're a med. student and well... I'm just really taking this class for the credits. I'm not exactly the smart type, phys. ed major and all."

"Don't worry," Cas found himself smiling. "I'll go easy on you."

Dean let out a full bodied, almost musical laugh. "Alright, good. You understand me. So do you prefer Castiel or Cas or..?"

"Most people call me Cas, unless you go by professors. Then I'm Angeles."

"And I'm Winchester. But most people call me 'hey, handsome' if you wanna go with that," Castiel chanced a glance at him and saw that he was looking back and smiling with a glint in his deep green eyes.

"I think I'll stick with Dean for now," Castiel laughed.

"That's cool too. I gotta head to the gym. But it was nice to meet you, Angeles."

"Same to you, handsome. See you Friday." Castiel walked out into the now heavy rainstorm and ran to his next class, his entire body glowing with happiness.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was Thursday night when Castiel got the message.

He hadn't stopped thinking about Dean since Tuesday when they got the partner assignment, and that had proved hazardous for his studying techniques. And his sleeping techniques for that matter.

 _"New I.M. from **dean.win**_ " Cas clicked the notification, his heart bouncing annoyingly up into his throat, but Jimmy walked into the room and tossed him a soda before he could even read the first line.

"Heard you got partnered with Dean Winchester for lab. Dude's a total badass. Chicks really go crazy for him."

"That right?" Cas said in an attempted breezy 'I-don't-really-care-he's-just-my-lab-partner' kind of voice.

"Yeah. If I was gay I'd totally hit that, too." Jimmy wouldn't quit talking and all Cas wanted to do was read what Dean had sent him. "Does that make me a little gay?" Jimmy asked.

"No, it makes you completely gay. I gotta study, why don't you go chat him up? You'll have to go to his room if you want to rub nasties though,"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I get the message. I'm out." Jimmy left the room with a mockingly flamboyant spring in his step. Castiel returned his attention to his laptop.

 

> **dean.win:** hey angeles

Castiel smiled and typed back.

 

> **c_angeles:** Hello, Dean. What's up?
> 
> **dean.win:** wow, very formal. very doctorish. nothing really, just avoiding studying.
> 
> **c_angeles:** How very irresponsible. So am I.
> 
> **dean.win:** you dorm in campbell hall right?
> 
> **c_angeles:** How very... informed of you to know that.
> 
> **dean.win:** informed?
> 
> **c_angeles:** I didn't want to say creepy.
> 
> _dean.win is typing..._

Castiel smiled and realized that he was holding a conversation with Dean without word vomit or awkward silences, his trademarked flirting tactics.  _Thank God for instant messaging,_ Cas thought to himself. Although how he was going to keep up the cool act in person tomorrow was a mystery to him.

 

> **dean.win:** I saw you walking there yesterday after lunch its not like I went through college records or anything *sweats nervously*
> 
> **c_angeles:** Given your current level of creepiness I'm surprised you're not telling me that you're outside my window.
> 
> **dean.win:** I would but your room is on the third floor
> 
> **dean.win:** that was a complete guess I'm not that creepy
> 
> **dean.win:** was I right? if I was you owe me a pizza or something
> 
> **c_angeles:** ...what would you like on your pizza?
> 
> **dean.win:** everything but anchovies. how about we order it tomorrow and hang out in your room? i could follow you there disguised as a bush or you could invite me

Castiel's lips were dry and he licked them furiously. Dean wanted to hang out? His hands were frozen above the keys, he had no idea what to say. Well, he had a few ideas, but they mostly stemmed from what porn he'd seen online and he didn't think Dean would be too delighted if he dressed up as the pizza man and stuck his dick through a hole in the box.

 

> **dean.win:** cas?
> 
> **c_angeles:** I guess I could invite you. I don't have any classes after lab, want to just walk back with me?
> 
> _dean.win is typing..._

Cas sucked in his breath as he waited for the reply.

 

> **dean.win:** sure :)

* * *

 

Castiel was looking at himself in the mirror, trying to get his hair to look right, when Hester stopped in his open doorway.

"Got a hot date?"

"Just really stubborn hair actually," Castiel replied, dipping his comb in water for the umpteenth time.

"Good. Then how about a date with me tonight?" Hester said, all in one breath that she seemed to have been holding in for an hour.

"Oh...I-" Cas started.

"I mean it's totally okay if you don't want to, i was just wondering if you...did." Hester's face was a dark shade of pink and she suddenly became very fascinated with Jimmy's poster of The Rolling Stones.

"Oh God, Hess. I'm so sorry. I thought you knew, um... I'm gay."

Every ounce of pink drained from Hester's face so fast it looked like a time lapse video of a flower dying. Castiel made to move towards her and she suddenly swallowed and composed herself, holding out a hand to stop him.

"Wow, of all the ways I thought you'd reject me, that one didn't come to mind. Like, at all."

"Sorry, Hester. I wish I could say yes to you, but I wouldn't want to lead you on or anything."

"I understand. How about just a friend date then? Go somewhere off campus with real food," Hester was suddenly her normal self again, smiling and seeming to lean more comfortably on the doorjamb.

"Actually, I have plans tonight. How about tomorrow? I could go for some real food and good company."

"Yeah, alright. I'll see you then." Hester smiled and walked off down the hall.

Castiel let out a low sigh. He hadn't had any inkling that Hester felt that way about him. Then again, he'd always sucked at telling if someone liked him unless they came right out and told him. And even then he wasn't always sure.

It was 5:50 when CAs finally gave up on his hair and left for the sciences building for the lab. He was already hungry for dinner and had horrifying visions of scarfing down the entire pizza and vomiting on Dean that made him even more nervous than he already was. He went into the lab across from the lecture hall and swallowed his large clump for nerves when he saw Dean was already there and at the lab bench.

"Hey Cas, you come here often?" he smiled brightly as Castiel took a seat on the stool next to him and put his bag on the floor.

"Hello Dean. Only occasionally, like when there's a lab."

"Yeah, same." Dean still had a headphone in  one ear and Castiel heard a heavy beat emanating from the other.

"What are you listening to?" He asked, cocking his head slightly  to one side.

"AC/DC. You a fan?"

"I'd have to say I'm more of a casual fan. I don't know all their songs, but the ones I know I very much enjoy." God, why did he have to sound so awkwardly proper around Dean?

"Hey, man, if you're a fan, your a fan. I'm not gonna quiz you on their history or some bullshit. Thats just dumb."

"I completely agree. I'm actually more of a fan of Fall Out Boy and...uh...classical music."

"That's quite a mix there bud," Dean laughed lightly and punched Cas in the arm.

Just then the lab instructor came in to start the lesson so Dean and Cas' conversation past that point was limited to calculations and substance requests. Castiel looked around a few times and noticed that while the other lab partners were working civilly, none of them were seated as close to each other as him and Dean were. Dean hadn't mentioned it and didn't seen to need anymore personal space so Cas swallowed the observation with a smile and began to look forward to that evening with a calm stomach. 

 

 

 


End file.
